dark_jedi_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra
Edit First Joining Sandra joined somewhere between 2008-2009 and from then came along Longtail who at first was asked but she decided to join as well. She met Bacon on a random server when he was still recruiting members to join, he noticed Longtail and sandra having a good time on the server but a nosy player was ruining there fun. So being a friendly guy invited them both to his server to play as they liked. After awhile bacon asked if they would join his clan which they accepted. Bacon & Sandra Sandra and Bacon at first kept themselves apart due to bacon being the leader and sandra a new member both just saw each other as players at first. After awhile and dueling each other many times they started to see each other in better terms as equal members in skill. They both had laughs together and fought often in random battles to out beat the other. They were matched made by the force. Going up the Ranks From day one sandra was a interesting member of the clan. Wasn't much at first a real member in tribute to the case or chatting in discussions but that was because she didn't know what to do. With some feed back and a mission she began her self quest to get better at the game and reach the higher ranks. Starting at the lowest of levels the Warrior she fought every member and over the course of her time she past her trials and teachings quickly. Reaching the Master Brotherhood Master of the Brotherhood (Formally known as Master Sith) was a only rank that a single member could have at a time. It required to beat the current one 10/10 times without fail and to be the second hand to the Lord. This became another quest for sandra to gain. Due to the time of joining being the same time where there was no one to fight for it, a Tournament was held. Every member fought each other for the title. All members proved worthy and others did not but in the end Sandra came out in the final round and won the title. But for how long? Bad Days Few months after reaching the title of Master Sith(Changed later to Master of the Brotherhood) things started to look down for sandra. Due to the behavior of Bacon and her connections with her fellow friends Leadarc and Glarrion she seem it was time for her to move on to a new clan and help them out with her skills. Proud of her self and knowing she do good in this new clan she left the guild. Things didn't sit will with Bacon and fellow members. Feeling they lost more then they should everything from then on became rotten from both sides. The clan sandra was in had its own issues which caused sandra to leave again after much conflict and hoped with some luck DJE would allow her to rejoin again. In the end she was welcomed back once more and in doing so she had to regain everything she lost from the bottom up. Reaching the Lords Chair It wasn't long before the guild started to get bigger and old members started to rejoin. While this was happening bacon needed more hands so he began looking for a new member to take the Lord title along side him. His choices were, Leadarc, Crazybob, and Sandra herself. After months of pondering and going over every candidate for the title it came down to choose none other then Sandra. End of the Journey Not much is known why but other then the real world is a bitch to everyone and with that said, Sandra had to stop being in the guild to monitor her real life. Thus ended the journey of sandra....or did it? Category:Roster